Chaos Labyrinth
Chaos Labyrinth (混沌迷路, Konton Meiro) is a site-wide public collab, that takes place in the Naruto Universe several decades after the Fourth Shinobi World War. With some minor alterations, this collab is possesses both fanon and canon characters, earning the title of a Fanon Canon. With the chaos spreading, what path will the Shinobi World chose to find peace once again. Overview Note: Chaos Labyrinth incorporates everything laid out in Naruto Canon up to , , and some parts of . According to Naruto Wikia, mid-way through the movie Naruto sacrifices himself to protect Boruto Sasuke and Sarada, then he is captured and taken to the other dimension ( ). To save the Hokage, Sasuke, Boruto, and the other four kages (at that time) went to go retrieve him. So this is where everythings changes, unlike the movie, those seven shinobi never return to the Earth. To find their villages strongest heroes, the Great Five Nations sent out a group of skilled shinobi to go locate the the missing. This would be the last act of the Shinobi Union. Each village concerned for their own well being, would create less communication between them. Two years after the team was sent to the other world, there was a sudden uprising; an increase in the number Jashinist. Each village was forced into several continuous battles against them. With each village being attacked, and the alliance not as strong as it used to be, and the shinobi only cared for their respective villages. It has been twenty years since the disappearance of Naruto. The world has changed greatly, with one of the great villages destroyed (the village who gets the least amount of active characters will be this village), and one of the villages supposedly allying with the Jashinist (this may only be just a rumor), the relationship between the 5 (4 now) villages is poor. Various reasons for the sudden spread of Jashinism Tailed Beasts are scattered across the lands, (similar to DS) Shukaku will remain in Suna and Gyuki in Kumo, Kurama who is either still sealed in Naruto or taken by Momoshiki, is in a world that has yet to be found or a place of no return (meaning he is currently unable to apped for). Depending on who is the destroyed village, other things will come to life, such as tools, unique beast, alliances etc. Geography Note: To see a map click here: Fanon Canon Geography. Technology Note:See more at We saw that in Naruto Gaiden and Boruto that there has been a sudden increase in technological products such as phones computers tvs and much more. After discussion, we realized that the sudden increase is due to the peace and communication between villages. Instead of using their money and resources on ninja tools and reconstruction of village, they have been able to focus more on advancement the village and non ninja weapons. The peace did not last long enough and neither did the technology movement. Forced to focus on their survival as well as the protection of citizens of the villages and with little communication and discussion between the village technology has been on a stand still. The latest creation has been the Hand held canon more commonly known as the the G.U.N. Plot, Timeline, Arc Chaos Labyrinth is a fanon canon that takes place 35 years after the Fourth Shinobi. For several years the was a rare amount of peace in the shinobi world. The Heroes of the War have moved on, having kids, and doing other things with their lives. Even former villains have taken on new goals to entertain themselves with. But like in all stories, peace does not last long. darkness would take over once more and this time stronger than ever. And with the old heroes fading, how will the new get a hand of this new threat. Survival of the Fittest Arc Events Participants Note: One of the Five Great Shinobi villages will be removed before the actual collab begins. Also people are free to add other organizations or villages to the participant list. Konohagakure *Densetsu Iwagakure Kirigakure Sunagakure Kumogakure Jashinist Army *Asuna Kurama Applied Participants Kages *'Hokage': *'Mizukage': *'Raikage': *'Tsuchikage': *'Kazekage' Jinchūriki 1 Tail '' ( ): '''2 Tails' ( ): 3 Tails'' ( ): '''4 Tails' ( ): 5 Tails'' ( ): '''6 Tails' ( ): 7. Tails'' ( ): '''8. Tails' ( ): Transmigrants Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki: Hamura Ōtsutsuki: Jahsin:Asuna Kurama''' Notes * 8